Project Summary/ Abstract The Paulovich laboratory is a translational oncology lab specializing in proteomics with a goal to improve personalized medicine through elucidating cancer mechanisms, diagnosing disease, and predicting response to therapy. A major roadblock to achieving these goals is the lack of standardized assays for the quantification of proteins, which form the basis of diagnostics and are targets for treatments. To address this need, our research program is focusing on three arms: i) the development of novel applications of targeted mass spectrometry for precise, multiplexed, and reproducible quantitation of proteins, ii) the standardization of protein measurements through establishing community resources for the dissemination of the technology to the biomedical research community, and iii) the measurement of proteins and post-translational modifications in biological samples for fundamental biological insight to cancer mechanisms and translating findings to clinical use. Dr. Jeffrey Whiteaker, a research specialist in the Paulovich laboratory, is vital to achieving success in this interdisciplinary effort due to: his role as leader of all proteomics activities in the laboratory, his vast experience in the field of analytical chemistry and mass spectrometry, and the guidance he provides within the laboratory. He will continue to guide efforts aimed at expanding the technology to cancer-relevant pathways and disseminating the technology to the biomedical research community, enabling the translation of new discoveries to clinical care and the benefit of patients.